1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of sporting apparatuses and more specifically relates to the quick start to drive force.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sports are a common-place activity in modern society. Many individuals participate in sports for entertainment, for competition, for promoting fitness, as amateurs or for making a living as a professional athlete. Sports may be team or individual in nature. Sporting events may include for example football, hockey, tennis, track and field and soccer. Athletes strive to be stronger, faster and look to apparatuses to help them in these endeavors. Athletes also look to develop proper form which may not be easy to achieve. Many athletes that compete in track and field running events desire that they would have a safe, reliable means to train and efficiently leave the blocks in a proper posture.
Various attempts have been made to solve problems found in sporting and training apparatus art. Among these are found in: U.S. Pat. No. 3,697,065 to Thomas M. Glassburner et al; U.S. Pub. No. 2005/0049114 to Scott R. Watterson et al; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,377 to Robert L. Boughner et al. This prior art is representative of sporting apparatuses. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed.
Ideally, a quick start to drive force system should provide a simple yet effective tool in improving starting techniques and increasing speed when coming out of starting blocks and, yet would operate reliably and be manufactured at a modest expense. Thus, a need exists for a reliable quick start to drive force system to avoid the above-mentioned problems.